No tienes que ocultármelo
by Gekrepten
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Ryousuke tiene un momento de disforia, y Kuramochi es todo lo que necesita para sentirse mejor.


**Título original: You Don't Need to Hide**

 **Autor original: dancingsnake88**

* * *

 _Pueden encontrar el trabajo original en **AO3** bajo el título original para darle amor a la autora por su tan linda historia. Si me lo permite, puede que en un futuro esté publicando más de sus trabajos traducidos al español porque tiene su pequeña mina de oro de Daiya y yo la adoro por eso y por permitirme traducirla._

 _Advertencia: disforia de género y autocrítica negativa. Si estos temas son sensibles para ti, favor de no leer -corazón-_

* * *

Es uno de esos días. Tras la práctica, Ryosuke normalmente iría a su cuarto a esperar que las duchas se vaciaran y él pudiera tomar un baño en privado, pero no este día. Hoy no puede permitirse pasar frente a sus compañeros de equipo sabiendo que está diferente. Odia mirarse, y no quiere que sus compañeros tengan que hacerlo también. Así pues, simplemente se recargó contra la pared del lado derecho de la entrada al cuarto de baño y esperó. Sería solo un momento. Después de una hora, se dio cuenta y definitivamente tuvo que evitar a Youichi. No podía verlo así.

Momentos como ese le hacen preguntarse por qué Youichi estaba saliendo con él. Podría estar saliendo con un chico de verdad. No con él. Ryosuke bajó la mirada. Con su uniforme desabotonado, podía ver la curvatura de su pecho, incluso a través de su camisa compresora. Le permitió a sus ojos viajar más allá, donde desearía poder ver una ligera curva, pero se encuentra con una llanura que solo quisiera tener en su pecho. Voces provenientes del cuarto de baño le hacen voltearse contra la pared y retroceder. Se irán pronto, y entonces Ryosuke se sentirá aliviado. Un par de minutos pasaron, pero aún no conseguía entrar. Escuchó la puerta de las duchas abrirse, seguida de pasos. Instintivamente, se encogió sobre sí mismo en un vano intento de ocultarse.

― ¿Ryo? ¿Qué sucede?― La gentil voz de Kuramochi acarició su oreja y Ryosuke intentó ahuyentar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

A pesar de querer esconderse de él, Ryosuke acabó girándose de nuevo y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Kuramochi. No podía esconder sus lágrimas, pero se sentía seguro en entre los fuertes brazos del parador en corto.

― ¿Disforia?― murmuró Kuramochi.

Él asintió contra el pecho de Kuramochi, y un par de lágrimas más se le escaparon.

―Shhh, sh, sh, estás bien, Ryo, estás bien. Te amo, todo está bien.

Esas palabras calmaron la respiración de Ryosuke al apoyarse contra Kuramochi, sus manos se aferraron a su playera suavemente. La suavidad de su playera y el aroma a limpio exudando le recuerda a Ryousuke que él mismo sigue sin haberse duchado. El pensamiento hace su estómago doler y sus lágrimas regresar, esta vez peor que antes.

Kuramochi se apresuró a acariciar su espalda y susurrarle palabras de alivio, ―Sé que duele, lo sé. Pero vas a estar bien, te lo prometo. Solo respira. Te tengo.

―Y-yo no puedo hacerlo, Youichi, n-no puedo ni mirarme. N-ni siquiera sé p-por qué estás saliendo c-conmigo, no soy u-un chico real―, lloró Ryousuke contra su pecho.

―Oye― Kuramochi levantó con gentileza la cabeza de Ryousuke para encontrar su mirada. ―No digas eso, Ryo. Tú eres un chico real, no importa el cuerpo que tengas. Y eres el chico más hermoso que este mundo verá jamás.

―Te amo, Youichi―, susurró Ryosuke.

Kuramochi se inclinó hacia adelante para besar sus labios con ternura. ―También te amo, Ryo.

Ryosuke miró hacia la esquina, a la entrada del cuarto de baño. Los ojos de Kuramochi siguieron los suyos y se encontraron de frente con los miedos del otro.

―Ducharte provoca tu disforia... Ryo― Kuramochi se acercó un poco más y le besó en la frente. ―Lo lamento―, susurró.

Ryosuke agitó su cabeza; sucedía más a menudo de lo que se atrevería a admitir, y por hábito se lo guardaba para sí mismo.

―Deberías decirme cuando te sientas de este modo, Ryo. No tienes que ocultármelo.

Estaba en lo cierto. Y Ryosuke lo sabía, pero se obligaba a negarlo cada vez más a menudo. Ryosuke confiaba en Kuramochi más que en nadie. Ese pensamiento fue todo lo que necesitó para alejarse y tomar la mano de Kuramochi, guiándolo hacia los baños. Kuramochi hizo un sonido de sorpresa, pero le siguió igual que siempre.

Entraron al cuarto de baño vacío, y Ryosuke dejó salir una respiración agitada. Se quitó la camiseta, seguido de su playera compresora, zapatos, calcetines, y pantalones. Su corazón se sintió como si estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho, y tuvo que recordarse: éste es Youichi. Su compañero. Su mejor amigo. Su amante. Puede confiar en él. Puede ser vulnerable frente a él. Está bien. Así que se quitó su camisa y la dejó caer al suelo, seguido de sus bóxers. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con el gesto _shockeado_ de Kuramochi.

―Nunca he dejado que nadie me vea así. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que nunca lo haría, hasta que te conocí... y decidí que si podía mostrarme vulnerable frente a alguien, ese eras tú, Youichi.

―Ryo... Yo-tú― los ojos de Kuramochi comenzaron a aguarse.

―¿Me acompañas?

Kuramochi se limpió los ojos y se sacó la playera. Ryosuke observó cómo se secaba el sudor y se quitaba los bóxers.

―Eres precioso, You-chan.

Kuramochi se sonrojó, ―No comparado contigo.

Ryosuke se acercó a él y gentilmente presionó sus labios contra los de Kuramochi en un beso casto. Solamente se alejó para empezar a ducharse. Ryosuke reclinó su cabeza contra el pecho de Kuramochi una vez más en cuanto se pararon bajo el agua.

―Siéntate y yo te enjabono―, Kuramochi colocó un taburete, y Ryosuke se sentó en él.

―Alguien parece amable hoy― Ryosuke asintió divertido.

―Yo siempre soy amable―, protestó Kuramochi mientras pasaba el paño por la espalda de Ryo.

Ryosuke se giró abruptamente. Kuramochi retrocedió, preguntándose si había hecho algo malo.

― ¿Lo suficientemente amable para ducharme incluso así?― Kuramochi observó la duda en los ojos de Ryosuke, y se inclinó hacia enfrente para besar tiernamente su frente.

―Lo haría como fuera―, murmuró. ―Tú eres el único amable―, le plantó un beso en la mandíbula, ―por permitirme tocarte―, otro beso, ―cuando eres perfecto en todo sentido.

Ryosuke sonrió, y Kuramochi cayó en cuenta de que nunca le había visto sonreír con tal libertad. Dudó que cualquiera lo hubiera visto antes, en realidad. El pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa mientras dirigía su atención al resto del cuerpo de Ryosuke. Pasó el paño por entre los pechos de Ryo, descendiendo por su ardiente estómago. Tras lavarle las piernas, Kuramochi posó una gentil mano en su rodilla para hacerle entender que las abriera. Ryosuke lo hizo, y Kuramochi lavó cuidadosamente entre ellas. Ryosuke se enjuagó rápidamente y se puso de pie. Tomó la mano de Kuramochi entre las suyas, y ambos se metieron al baño. Se mojaron, y Kuramochi recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ryosuke.

― ¿Hora de dormir?― rió Ryousuke.

―Joder, sí―, gimoteó Kuramochi.

―Quédate en mi cuarto. Mi compañero está fuera.

Kuramochi gritó―: ¡Joder, sí!

Ryosuke volvió a reír, y salieron a cambiarse. Ryosuke maldijo al darse cuenta de que no tenía un cambio de ropa consigo y claro que Kuramochi estaba preparado.

―Ten, Ryo, probablemente te quede algo grande, ¡pero está limpio!

― ¿Qué hice para merecerte?― murmuró Ryousuke.

―Podría preguntarte lo mismo―, Kuramochi se inclinó sobre él para acariciar sus labios.

― ¿You-chan?

Kuramochi miró por encima de él. ―¿Tendrás una camisa que puedas prestarme? No quiero vendarme justo ahora, sino...

Kuramochi asintió en entendimiento, tomó su sudadera de capucha gris y se la tendió a Ryosuke, quien se la puso.

―Qué injusto. Se te ve mejor a ti―, murmuró Kuramochi.

―Eres más apuesto de lo que dices ser. Date algo de crédito, You-chan.

Kuramochi sonrió, y un ligero sonrojo le tiñó el rostro. ―Gracias, Ryo.

Ryosuke asintió en conformidad y dijo―: Deberíamos volver a mi cuarto, se está haciendo tarde.

―Bien, aunque realmente no hay necesidad. Es fin de semana y no tenemos práctica mañana― respondió Kuramochi.

―Entre más pronto regresemos, más tiempo podremos pasar juntos―, insinuó Ryosuke.

―Oh, oh―, Kuramochi se puso rojo.

―Y ahora que me has visto desnudo, no habrá nada que nos haga dar marcha atrás―, dijo Ryosuke mientras se sumergía en un beso con Kuramochi. ―Aunque realmente nunca lo hubo―, susurró.


End file.
